Most consumers often enjoy viewing photographs of themselves, their friends and families engaged in athletic, leisure and recreational activities. The photographic instrument industry has consistently responded to this wide-spread desire by striving to design and manufacture photographic equipment that record quality photographs while placing minimal skill requirements on the operator of the camera. The increased sophistication of commercially available and modestly priced digital electronics cameras has created an expectation among the public that photography should be easily and reliably accomplished in any setting. In addition, the storage of photographic images in digital electronic media has satisfied a public appetite for easily acquiring and enabling the delivery and presentation of visual images.
The common use of the Internet to enable remote access to digital photographs has created a vibrant market in hassle-free photographic processing. In particular, vacationers and persons engaged in recreational activities often wish to have photographs of their activities recorded for later selection and publishing. Yet most people often do not wish to be responsible for taking photographs while performing athletic or athletic feats, such as surfing or playing tennis. There is therefore a long-felt need to enable consumer access to photographs of identifiable persons engaged in active pursuits, wherein the photographs are generated by equipment operated by third party agents or vendors.